


My Big Brother!

by bloodyredfox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyredfox/pseuds/bloodyredfox
Summary: Regulus is glad his big brother is home, but Sirius comes back with a surprise!





	

Regulus Black was not happy. Not happy at all. Why you ask? Because his brother Sirius had somehow gotten into his room and turned it upside down, literally upside down. His study table, chair, his lamp, heck even the mirror and his quill stand was stuck upside down. He sighed and walked in and closed the door. His bed was mercifully on the ground the straight way up. He was exhausted, the Dark Lord had certainly not shown mercy to him nor had he shown it to the other Slytherins who had been initiated with him.

He would turn 16 in a month now. His brother was another headache he had to bear. He had run away two years ago to that Potter brat and then came back a changed boy, no man. Regulus had felt betrayed when Sirius left him in the old, black, creepy Grimmauld house all by himself. Sure he acted as if he was following his dear mother's words and dream about being the Black Heir, but his brother had always come first to him.

So when Sirius came, last year thumping on the door to let him, he was surprised to find him ragged, beaten, and starved. He remembered what Sirius had told him after hugging him close and nuzzling his head into the joint between his shoulder and neck, "I ran, and went to live with the Potters. They were very kind to me, Reg. They fed me, cloth me, not that I didn't have any money, but it felt nice to know they were there for me. Then he came. That stupid old goat! He fed rumours about into Prongs' parent's ears, he said I was turning dark , that I was not good for James and that I was going to betray their trust in some way or the other. Prongs and I denied everything but eventually even James started believing his words.

He-" here Sirius's sobs had gotten hard as he couldn't stop his voice from cracking, Regulus rubbed his brothers back and just held him close, he knew how it felt. And then Sirius continued, "He started giving this looks at me. He never said it to me but I knew what he was thinking, that it probably ran in the family or that I had lied to him. Reg, then I ran away from them too. I lived on the streets, ate scraps from bins, heck I haven't got a decent night of sleep in months. Then it happened Reg. The streets are a very dangerous place to live; I came close to dying thrice. Once I got in the middle of a muggle gang I got punched and kicked and had bruises for days, then there was an accident where I broke ribs and could wake up after a week and the muggles healing is very painful. I am sorry. Please forgive me. I don't want that anymore. I won't listen to mother or father but I am staying here for you, I will stay here and be there for me, little brother."

That had gotten him so mad, that foolish Headmaster! How dare him! How dare he make his precious brother so broken and sad. That made up his mind. If he was going against him, do it the old fashioned way, join the Dark Lord. That had seemed so easy back then. Sirius was not happy with his decision and so made pranks to torture and that tried his patience. But he was glad that Sirius had bounced back, three months of glooming away in his room he had come out looking ready to start his new life. His parents hadn't forgiven for his traitorous act. At that Sirius had held his neck high chin up like any regal lord and said that he had not made in wrong decisions but it was the Potters who were in the wrong now.

Walburga Black for the first time had seen him act as his blood. And the whole last month Sirius had been studying the Old Ways, and the Wizarding politics which he had neglected for the last six or so years. Sirius tried to cope up with the idea that being in the Dark Lord's ranks would help the family, but he refused to believe him. Regulus smirked at the answer he had gotten, "I may be learning about the Dark and the Dark Arts, but I don't want that burden to be fallen on you. I don't want my baby brother getting hurt." His brother was so protective about him; it made him giddy in the inside. Yes, he had a brother complex. Who wouldn't? He had looked up to Sirius all these years, he still would look up to him. And he also knew that the brother bond they once had had been sewn together stronger than ever.

That was how it was up till now, but that still didn't make up for the fact his brother, a Marauder, pranked him every single time he got called for his "Death Eater-in-training" meetings. Now that he had been mad one he feared for his noiseless, chaos-less, days.

'Ah, I will think about it when he starts something. I am sleeping.' And he fell asleep.

The next day, when went down in the kitchen he was surprised to see his brother already sitting there. But he was even more surprised to see his cousin Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda sitting there and talking to Sirius. He pinched himself to check whether he was still sleeping or not. Nope it hurt a lot. Why would Bella want to speak with Sirius , let alone freely laugh about him? He shook his head, now was not the time to think about his crazy relatives, and now was the time for sandwiches and his stomach demanded them.

He walked up front towards his plate but his gut insisted to stop his hand from picking one, he looked at Sirius who was innocently talking with Cissa, but Bella was looking at him with glee in her eyes. He sighed and waved his wand vanishing the plate; it was too early in the morning anyways.

"Hey, why did you do that?" he looked at the pouting face of his brother.

"I am not going to eat anything you have touched, not when I am still getting over what you did last time you gave your tart." He still had horrible memories about that, he gotten boobs! And even lost his Little Reggie for day and a half!

Sirius smirked and turned to look at Bella, "I won. My baby brother is learning. Now pay up."

He put out his hand and Bella scowled but put five galleons in it. "Sheesh, Regulus couldn't you just them."

Narcissa stepped in before things got out of hands, "Bella, it was your fault that you didn't know well enough. Now learn your lesson."

"Hmph."

Regulus looked at Andromeda and said, "What are you three doing anyways? You never come here and never talk to Sirius. And Bella's talking to him as if he was his best friend, which I shudder to believe at."

It was Bella who answered, "Sirius called us here. Imagine our surprise when he bowed and apologized for his comments and views for the last seven years."

Regulus had his mouth opened, jaw slacked. All going in his mind was, 'What?'

Sirius leaned up the table and closed his little brother's mouth for him, "Close your mouth, Reg. I know you are not hungry enough to eat flies."

"Why did you call us here, Siri?" Andromeda opened her mouth for the first time since she came here this morning, still trying to wrap her mind around it.

At this Sirius gave a crooked smile which made his face seem sinister like he did when planned his utter humiliating pranks.

"I wanted you four to be the first ones to know. I have made my decision regarding the family." Then he looked at Regulus, right into his eyes when he talked again, "I am not going to stop you from working under Voldemort. In fact I have found a new way to protect my dear baby brother. I am going to become a Death Eater."

Regulus did the only logical thing that came to his mind. He fainted.

Sirius looked at the fallen body of his brother and hid a smile, Regulus thought he knew him well, it would have been a great prank had it not been true. Bella and Cissa both looked as if he had kissed Snape while Andromeda just took a sip from her cup of tea.

When Regulus came to, he was lying on the couch of the living room, his head on his brothers lap, who on the other hand was weaving his fingers through Regulus's hair with one hand and reading a book with the other. He didn't want to leave such a comfortable position that he moved and was completely lying on Sirius. He looked up to his brother who had his eyebrow quirked as If asking 'What?'

Regulus shook his head and wrapped his arms around Sirius's waist and nudged his head further in. Sirius laughed and patted his hair, "Bella and Cissa have gone to the Malfoy Manor to talk to Lucius about my wish to get marked, Meda is still in the house in the basement."

Sirius closed the book with a snap and tapped his nose, "How are you feeling? I didn't mean to scare you, Reggie. And no, it was not a dream." He kissed Regulus's forehead, "I will never let you suffer when you have me by your side, forever. Get it Reggie, you are not alone!"

Regulus felt giddy inside, those sentences had made his heart ache with hope brimming till the top. The word forever caused heat to turn his cheeks red, he didn't care whether Severus disliked his brother, whether his Lucius turned up his nose at him, whether Potter had almost managed to severe their bond, He loved Sirius more than anything.

"You are so stupid Sirius." Atlast he managed to get a few words out. " If you join us, no longer will you be able to hide, you will have to fight your friends." His grip around Sirius's waist tightened, "Would you be able to last long trying to kill the people who were once by your side?", murmuring his doubts in a low voice he wanted some consensus. Instead he got another kiss on his cheek and his brother pulling him up on his lap and hugging for all the worth in the world, "Who's the moron here? I thought I said I am never leaving you alone, didn't I?"

Regulus looked up shyly to see the familiar roguish smirk, "Truly?" a nod of the head, "Truly."

His face split in two as he laid his head on his brothers chest, " I am going to sleep, you will regret it if you try and move me."

A bark of laugh was what he heard as his eyes closed and an arm going across his chest to pull him up and more close to the other.

He had finally got his brother back.


End file.
